Wolf of the Past
by ShadowVixen
Summary: Sakura wakes up in a strange world after blacking out from a beating she took from her father. Who does she meet other then the wolf himself? SaitouOC Enjoy!
1. Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except Sakura, Allison, and Sakura's father. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Sakura

Sakura sat in History class, bored out of her mind. They had been discussing the Revolution that occurred in Japan many years ago. "I can't take much more of this!" she screamed in her mind.

"Ah-ha! Ms. Kyle? Why don't you read the next paragraph for us?" her teacher asked.

Sakura gave a very heavy sigh, "Yes, sir." She stood up, took her book and started to read to the class. "'One of the most widely-known figures in the Revolution of Japan, was Hajime Saitou. A former member of the elite known as the 'Shinsengumi'. After the Meiji Era, he had become an officer of Tokyo with the alias 'Fujita Goro'. His only family being his young wife Sakura, whom he met under unusual circumstances and who never revealed much about her past.'"

"Well, Ms. Kyle, looks like you and Mrs. Saitou have something in common," her teacher laughed.

"Yeah, lucky me," Sakura replied sarcastically. At that moment, the bell rang allowing Sakura and her friends to grab their belongings and get out of there. As she and her best friend were walking down the sidewalk, she tugged on Sakura's sleeve.

"Hey Sakura?" she asked. Sakura turned around to face her.

"What is it Allison?" she asked her. Allison pulled out her History book and turned to the page Sakura had just read.

"I noticed something really weird in here. Look," Allison stated. She held the book in front of Sakura and pointed to a picture. It was a man with a young woman standing next to him, who appeared to be his wife. The man was very tall, had a firm face, with slick hair. The young woman next to him had most of her face covered with a fan. The only parts of her face that could be seen were her eyes. Sakura could've sworn that she had seen them before.

"Well what about it?" Sakura asked her friend as she took a closer look at the picture. "He's kind of cute," she said out loud.

"Whatever, just look at the girl. She looks just like you!" Allison told her. "Maybe she's an old relative or something," she figured.

"I don't think so. None of my family members have ever lived in Japan. Besides, she doesn't look anything like me. I look much cooler!" Sakura laughed. She began walking again as Allison kept examining the picture.

"Maybe she's right. Maybe it's just my imagination," Allison thought and put the book away.

"Hey! You coming or what?" Sakura called to her.

"Coming!" Allison replied and ran to catch up with her. "Well I've gotta get home. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure. Later!" They both gave their traditional peace signs and ran off home.

That night, Sakura began to work on her History homework in her empty house. She lived there with her father, who was never really there. He was always out at a different bar every night. Sakura was the one who actually had a job to support them. She pulled out her History back to the page once again that she and Allison had looked at earlier. They were told to write a summary on the Revolution for the assignment. In about fifteen minutes she finished, leaning back in her chair and stretching. When she looked at the book again, she noticed the picture. Sakura leaned in closer to examine it once again.

"Allison's crazy. That woman doesn't look like me at all," she thought to herself. Sakura was about to close the book, but found that she couldn't stop looking at the picture. Only instead of looking at the woman, she was looking at her husband, Hajime Saitou. "Wow. His eyes look so intense. He really _is _cute." She mentally yelled at herself for thinking something so stupid. "I definitely need some sleep," she yawned. She got up, turned off her lamp and plopped onto her bed. Sleep easily consumed her, sending her into a strange dream.

Sakura was standing in a place of nothing but white light, nearly blinding her. "Hello? Is anyone there?" her voice echoed in the empty void. Just then, she heard steady footsteps coming from behind her. When she turned, a tall figure was looming over her. Something inside her kept her from running, or backing away. Her voice was lost to her, even as the figure lifted his hand and lightly caressed her cheek. For some reason, she merely leaned into his touch. She looked up to try and see his face, but it was covered with a shadow. The only thing Sakura could see was that he was mouthing something inaudible. Before she could ask what he had said, a loud bang echoed through the emptiness. That was when Sakura jumped up in her bed, sweating and panting as she looked around her dark room. "What was that all about?" she wondered. She wiped some sweat off of her brow and could hear heavy, wobbling footsteps heading for her room. "Oh no" she gasped and jumped out of her bed, running for the door. Before her hand could reach the lock, the door bursted open causing her to be thrown into the wall. Before she could even look up, a rough hand grabbed her by the throat and hauled her to her feet. "Not again!" she pleaded silently.

"There you are," her father slurred as he chucked her into the nearest wall. "Try to lock the door on me will you!" Sakura desperately tried to use her legs and run out of there, but her father would not allow it. First it was just throwing her around the room, then the real beating had begun. He kicked her, he slapped her, he even hit her with the beer bottle in his hand. He knocked her upside the head with it, causing a large gash to appear on her temple. It was a good forty-minutes until he had grown tired and wobbled back to his own room, slamming his door in the process. Sakura merely sat there in the dark corner, hugging her legs to her chest, crying into her arms.

She couldn't take it anymore. Using the walls for support, she stood on her battered legs and began to make her way downstairs, one painful step at a time. As soon as she heard stirring back up in her father's room she began to sprint through the door and down the street, completely ignoring the excruciating pain surging through her body. She could feel the blood seeping from her gash down her temple, and onto her cheek. Eventually rain started to pour down on her, with lightning and thunder crashing loudly. "I don't care! I just have to get out of here!" Sakura yelled to herself. All of her running eventually led her to the park, where she completely ran out of strength. She collapsed right under a large tree and turned onto her bruised back to see lightning crash, hitting a tree branch right above her. The last thing she saw was a flaming branch heading right for her until she blacked out completely.

A/N: Okay, I know there is actual history behind the Meiji Era, but I don't know what it really is. So if I presented anything wrong, I'm really sorry. But I hope you enjoy this story anyways. If I get a few reviews I'll definitely update soon :) Thank you!


	2. Where Am I?

Chapter 2: Where Am I?

Birds singing. Breeze lightly blowing. Sakura could hear and feel everything happening around her. "Birds singing? I thought I was dead, so how could there be birds singing? Am I in Heaven? Wait, if I'm in Heaven then how come my whole body hurts?" Sakura slowly opened her eyes, only to see blurs and shapes. After blinking a few times, everything seemed clearer. "This isn't the park," she said. The sky was completely clear, without a single cloud in sight. Instead of nice cool grass beneath her, it was instead rough dirt and rocks. She slowly tried to lift herself up to take a better look at her surroundings. Although she found it difficult since her body hadn't recovered from the beating of last night. Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing. Instead of large buildings and cars, there were just little shacks aligning with each other. There were no paved roads, but uneven dirt paths. It was early morning, and no one was up yet. The streets were empty with nothing but the breeze kicking around some dirt. "Where am I?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"You're on our turf little lady," she heard a voice say behind her. Emerging from

an alley nearby, four men appeared. "And we don't like people on our territory. Unless of course, you're willing to pay." One of them came up from behind her and grabbed her arms tightly.

"Let me go!" Sakura yelled. With only weak struggles against them, Sakura knew she wouldn't be going anywhere. One of them slapped her, causing her to scream loudly with pain. The wound on her temple began to bleed even more.

"Guess we're not the first ones to play with you, are we?" he asked while cupping her chin.

"Wow, looks like somebody needs to learn how to treat a lady," a new voice stated from behind them. Before Sakura could try to see who it was, the man holding her gave a groan and instantly fell to the ground. Sakura almost joined him, until someone gently caught her in their arms. "It's all right, I've got you," her savior said gently.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the men screamed, charging at Sakura and the man helping her. While holding Sakura with one arm, the young man punched the attackers with the other hand. The men went flying back, running away like rats.

"Are you okay?" the young man asked. Sakura was finally able to get a good look at the man who had saved her. He had brown-hair that spiked up into the air, a red headband, brown-eyes, and white clothes. "My name's Sanosuke, but you can call me Sano." The man stated with a kind smile.

"Thank you, Sano," Sakura replied quietly, lacking the strength to talk louder. "My name's Sakura . . . " She instantly collapsed in Sano's arms.

"Hey! Sakura, you all–whoa." Sano gasped. He lifted his hand to see blood seeping on it. He looked to find her head and other wounds bleeding profusely. "Oh man, we've gotta get you to a doctor," he stated and gently lifted her up into his arms. Sano began to run back home with the injured girl, rushing to get her medical help. After a few minutes, he reached the dojo and ran through the giant doors calling for someone to help. "Hey Kenshin! Kaoru! Megumi! Get out here!" Sano yelled. He could hear hurrying footsteps as the three ran up to him.

"Sanosuke, what happened?" Kenshin asked in shock at the young girl's condition.

"I was walking around and I heard a scream. This girl was being attacked by some jerks and I helped her out. As soon as they were gone, she collapsed. She really got beat up bad. The only thing I found out about her was that her name's Sakura." Sano explained.

"Hurry Sanosuke! Bring her inside!" Kaoru said and led him to a spare room. As soon as Sakura was gently laid onto the futon, Megumi began to help her immediately. Once she was done, she walked out of Sakura's room and down to where Kenshin and the others were waiting.

"How is she Ms. Megumi?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, thank goodness Sano got her here when he did. A few more minutes of her bleeding like that and she could've died. You wouldn't believe how many bruises and scars I found on her body. The one thing that troubles me most is the gash on her head. It had to have been from something big and hard, not a fist. Oh well, she just needs rest for now. She shouldn't move around too much or her wounds will open again. If anything happens just let me know, I have to get to the clinic and help Dr. Genzai. I'll see you all later," Megumi waved as she left the dojo.

"Good thing you got there when you did, Sano," Kaoru stated.

"Yeah," Sano replied.

Just then, Yahiko walked out rubbing his eyes, yawning. "What's going on?" Yahiko asked. Kenshin explained the whole story to Yahiko who only sat back and listened. "Whoa! Weird, but is she cute?" he asked slyly. Only to be hit over the head by Sano and Kaoru.

"There's one thing I wish to know. Didn't you notice her clothes? They definitely don't come from anywhere near here," Kenshin stated.

"You're right!" Kaoru exclaimed. "She's not wearing a kimono or anything like that. I've never seen the type of material she's wearing. I wonder where she came from."

"Perhaps we'll ask her after she is well rested and ready to tell us," Kenshin said softly.

"Good idea. Well, see you all later," Sano called out walking out of the dojo.

"Yeah I've got to go see Tsubame at the Akebeko. Later!" Yahiko yelled as he ran out of the dojo as well.

It was just Kenshin, Kaoru and Sakura in the dojo now. "Well, I better start the lessons for some of my students. You think you'll be able to stay and watch over Ms. Sakura?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin merely smiled with a curt nod as Kaoru ran off to give lessons. Kenshin walked back to Sakura's room to see her sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, a thought came to his mind.

"Perhaps _he_ will know how to find out where she came from," Kenshin thought. He wondered whether it was a good idea to leave her by herself and unprotected here at the dojo. He knelt down and felt her forehead. "She has a slight fever," he concluded. Kenshin stood back up and closed her door. "He is in the city, so I wouldn't take long. Sano or Yahiko will probably come back and watch over her while I was gone anyway." Kenshin made up his mind and left to go find the one man who might be able to help Sakura. He hurriedly made his way to the other side of town, hoping Sakura would be safe until his return.

Kenshin had run the whole way to the train station to get to the Kyoto Police District. He walked in to receive stares from every officer in sight. He walked up to the front desk calmly and spoke to the frightened officer. "I'm here to see someone," Kenshin stated monotonously.

"Y–Yes, all right. Who may I ask, did you want to speak with?" the officer stuttered.

"I believe he wishes to speak with me," a new deep voice stated. The shaken officer looked behind him to see his superior standing in the doorway of his office.

"Hajime Saitou," Kenshin thought to himself.

A/N: OOOOH! The wolf's in the house! I LOOVE Saitou, teehee. Anyways, a weird chapter, but Sakura HAD to meet the gang right? lol. I don't own Saitou or any of the other RK characters. If I got the location of where Saitou actually works I apologize.


	3. The Wolf's Eyes Are Watching

Chapter 3: The Wolf's Eyes Are Watching

"Hajime Saitou," Kenshin thought to himself.

The superior officer known as Hajime Saitou held a smirk on his face as his amber eyes pierced right through the both of them. "Well Battousai, what pleasure do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Saitou asked sarcastically, leading Kenshin into his office. Both he and Kenshin sat down and merely stared at each other, their gazes both unwavering. "I don't have all day, Battousai."

"Well, Saitou, I have a favor to ask of you," Kenshin stated firmly.

"Oh really? And what may I ask would that favor be?" Saitou asked smugly.

Kenshin explained the whole story of Sakura and how she was attacked. "We want to help her get home, but we don't know where that is. Perhaps we could contact her family so they wouldn't worry and even escort her back," Kenshin said. He watched as Saitou merely kept his eyes closed, pulling out and lighting a cigarette. Kenshin was beginning to get impatient and stood up to leave. Before he could touch the door, Saitou spoke up.

"What does she look like?" Saitou asked. Kenshin turned and looked over his shoulder.

"Dark-brown hair that comes down to her shoulder blades, almost my height, and Sano told me that she had ice-blue eyes. She is probably about eighteen-years-old. That is all I know." Kenshin stated.

Saitou put out his cigarette and picked up his katana. "I'll have to see her for myself to find any real information. What's her name again?" Saitou asked.

"Sakura," Kenshin replied.

"Fine. But if I do find out where she's from, you and your pathetic group of friends will have to take her back," he growled. Kenshin gave him a small glare and proceeded to lead him back to the dojo.

Meanwhile, Sakura was stuck in a dream that she had before. Again, all that could be seen was the bright void all around her. The same steady footsteps began to approach her. Just as she turned around, two arms snake around her waist, bringing her closer to the shadowed figure. "Who are you?" Sakura whispered, gazing up into his unseen eyes. Without a reply, the figure lifted her chin up to face him. Like last time, his mouth moved, stating something she couldn't hear. Her eyes opened, hoping to be in her bed and everything being part of the same dream. Instead she was in a room completely made of wood, with a small window and paper door. "Where am I?" she wondered, letting out a small cry of pain as she sat up. She felt her chest to find it bandaged, along with her temple. Everything still hurt, but not as much as it did before. Sakura also found that her clothes were folded in the corner, and was only wearing a thin, white robe. The unfamiliar surroundings sent her into a state of curiosity and panic. Sakura stood up on her wobbly legs, and lingered to the door. She gently slid it open to realize for the first time that it was nighttime. Sakura looked to her left, and right to find out where she was. "How in the world did I get here?" she thought out loud. A sudden dizzy spell overcame her, causing her to lose her balance and grab for a support beam to hold her up. Though everything was becoming blurry, something led her to look up at the sky, watching the glory of the moon and stars. "It's been a while since I've actually looked at the sky," she smiled softly. Sakura looked away when she heard footsteps coming toward her. Her panic returned when she heard them right behind her. She turned around to see a very tall man in shadow, with glowing amber-eyes.

"A little late to be walking about, isn't it?" he smirked. Sakura could hear his deep voice penetrating into her body, making her heart race. She could see the lit cigarette in his hand, and the smoke floating about him like a toxic cloud. With instincts being the only thing that she could comprehend, Sakura began to back away. Her breath became short and quickened. As she retreated backwards, she didn't realize the two-foot drop behind her. Before she could stop, her foot slipped off of the edge, beginning her short flight to the ground. Instead of feeling the harsh impact she expected, Sakura felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and back, causing her to stop in midair. She opened her eyes only to find her own frightened reflection in the amber orbs that seemed to be studying her. The man lifted her back onto the tiny wooden panel and kept his arms around her, to keep her balanced.

Sakura could feel herself shaking tremendously, and was far too scared to look the man in the face again. She found she had no choice when he lightly cupped her chin and made her look up. Sakura saw the dangerous eyes again knowing whether or not to be scared of them, or fascinated by them. What she realized next nearly sent her into shock. The man had a firm face, slick black hair, and again those ruthless eyes; ripping into her like a wild animal.

"Hajime Saitou!" she gasped. Sakura could see his eyes widen in surprise and feel his grip on her get a bit tighter.

"How do you know my name?" he growled deeply. Before she could reply, she lost consciousness. Saitou caught her, keeping her from hitting the floor. He gave a small, irritated grunt as he scooped her up into his arms and took her back into her room. Saitou laid her down into the soft futon and watched her for a moment, taking in her features. After being satisfied he turned and left to go back to his own room.

A/N: Yay! Another chapter down. Well I hope you're enjoying it so far. I hope I haven't made Saitou OOC in anyway, lol. Anyways, please review:)


	4. Through My Gaze

Chapter 4: Through My Gaze

The next morning, Saitou woke up before everyone else and began to walk around the town, remembering the events that took place last night.

Sano had been snoring so loudly next door that Saitou could do just about anything but sleep. So he decided to smoke for a minute. He slipped on his uniform shirt and pants, and headed outside. No sooner had he lit his cigarette, he heard a little voice. "How in the world did I get here?" the voice exclaimed. Obviously it was a woman's voice.

"This ought to be amusing," Saitou thought and went toward the source. There he saw, a young woman leaning against the support beam gazing at the sky. He noticed that she was wearing nothing but that thin robe. The girl had a petite figure, with some of her slender legs being revealed from the slit of the robe. Her eyes seemed to be glistening in the light of the stars. Saitou didn't even notice that he had been staring for quite a while. After having enough of standing in the shadows, he began to approach her. He noticed the fear that instantly plastered to her face.

"A little late to be walking about, isn't it?" Saitou watched as she began to back away from him, causing a smirk to appear along the rough ridges of his lips. It disappeared when he noticed that she was about to fall. He quickly sprinted up to her and wrapped his arms around her to keep her up. He could clearly see the color of her eyes; a gentle blue that could soothe the soul. Saitou lifted her to her feet and held her to him. It was obvious that she was having trouble balancing herself. Saitou could feel the young girl shaking madly. He could also see the girl avoiding eye contact with him. Though Saitou would never admit to anyone, even himself, he just wanted to see her eyes again. So he cupped her chin and lifted her face toward his. The look in her eyes changed from that of fear, to great surprise. That was when she whispered his name.

"Hajime Saitou!" was what she said. It truly surprised him, since no one knew his actual name say for a few people. Saitou had to know how she knew his name.

"How do you know my name?" he asked. Before the girl said anything, she had collapsed from exhaustion in his arms. Saitou merely scooped her up and placed her back in her room. He took another look at her to see her light breathing, her hair flowing over the top of her pillow. Saitou watched her for a few moments, only to turn around and go back to his room. The night being spent, thinking of her.

A/N: Yes, very short, I know. I'm sorry, don't hate me! lol. Anyways, I hope you liked that chapter, and I don't plan on using every other chapter to tell different points of view. I do not own Saitou or any of the RK characters mentioned here. Thank you :)


	5. Discussion

Chapter 5: Discussion

Saitou had finished his walk and decided to head back to the dojo. Upon arrival, he could see that almost everyone was awake. Except for the girl who he assumed was the one named, Sakura. Saitou took a seat at the table, waiting for breakfast. He had heard of the raccoon girl's bad cooking and was actually relieved, and a little disturbed, to find Kenshin making breakfast. Kaoru gave Saitou a small glare as she sat across the table from Saitou. He merely chuckled mentally to himself. Once the breakfast was served, everyone began eating. Saitou and Kenshin were the only ones to notice the young girl standing in the doorway in the same robe as yesterday. Saitou could see that the sun made her glow like last night. She certainly did look like a child standing there, clutching to her robe as if it would protect her from death. Kenshin was the first to stand up and walk over to her. Sakura backed away a few steps, keeping distance between them.

"Don't be afraid Ms. Sakura. We won't harm you. We've been worried about you that we have," he said with a childish smile on his face. Sakura smiled back with her fear slowly melting away. "Please join us for breakfast," Kenshin proposed and led her to a seat between Saitou and Sano. Sakura remembered Sano being the one that saved her, and Saitou being the one she saw last night. Before she could ask any questions, her food was given to her, causing her to remember how hungry she was. She began to eat, enjoying the wonderful tastes in her mouth.

"This is very good," she stated quietly, being the only words anyone had truly heard.

"Please, eat as much as you like," Kaoru said with a bright smile.

"Thank you," Sakura replied and began to eat more. By the time she was finished, she was still hungry but didn't want to seem rude to everyone who was being so kind to her. She only watched as Sano and a young boy fought over the last helping. As soon as everyone else was finished, they went about their own business. Sakura realized that she was alone with Hajime Saitou. "How could I be sitting next to Hajime Saitou? Of all people? He was in Japan! More than 100 years ago!" she thought to herself. Sakura could feel his intense gaze upon her back. She couldn't understand how this man could make her shiver beneath her skin with only his eyes. "Maybe I should go," Sakura figured and began to stand up. However when she left the kitchen and headed back to her room, familiar footsteps followed behind her. She felt a hand take her wrist and spin her around.

"You never answered my question last night," Saitou stated glaring into her eyes. Sakura tried to pry her hands out of his but found it impossible. The pain surged from her wrist through the rest of her right arm.

"Please let go," she winced. Saitou then realized the recent slit on her wrist. He realized that if he put any more pressure on it, it would start bleeding again. So he released her from the grip of his hand, but not of his gaze. Sakura clutched her wrist to soothe the pain away.

"Now, if you'd be so kind as to answer my question." Saitou was not a man of patience.

"You probably wouldn't believe me even if I told you. In fact, I'm not even sure I believe it," she replied. Sakura began to turn away and walk in the other direction, when she felt his hand take her other wrist pulling her right into his chest. While his other arm wrapped around her waist, stopping any chance of her leaving.

"Try me," he whispered dangerously into her ear, sending shivers throughout her rushing blood and into her beating heart. Once again her frail body began to shake, causing Saitou to rethink his strategy. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, when he scooped her up into his arms and took her into the woods near the dojo. Sakura didn't protest, knowing she wouldn't be able to stop him from doing what he wanted. She merely closed her eyes and actually laid her head against his firm chest. Saitou noticed and looked down at her resting in his arms.

"She's very light," he thought. "She must not eat that much." Saitou could see their destination up ahead and gazed back down at the girl. "You can open your eyes now."

Sakura did as he said and looked to find a beautiful stream with a wooden bridge crossing over it. Along the edges of the water were beautiful tiger lilies, lilacs, and cherry blossoms. "Oh my," Sakura gasped. She could feel Saitou bring her onto the bridge, setting her onto the wooden railing above the water. Sakura looked back up at Saitou who was leaning up against the other side of the bridge, lighting up another cigarette. "Those are bad for your health you know," Sakura stated quietly.

Saitou merely closed his eyes and smirked. "Your concern is very touching, but perhaps you can recall that I didn't ask you for it." Sakura merely glared at him, then looked away. "Now, we have some things to discuss," Saitou smirked.

A/N: Ok, someone brought to my attention that I forgot to mention that Kenshin and Saitou made it back to the dojo, and that's where all of this is taking place. Sorry for the confusion. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do not own any RK characters, which is a shame really. :)


	6. Answers

Chapter 6: Answers

"Now, we have some things to discuss," Saitou smirked. Sakura simply looked behind her into the water. She could see her blurry reflection, and noticed the bandages on her head. Her hand lifted to it, and began to undo them. She had to see what lied underneath. Saitou looked up and noticed her bandages slowly coming undone. "Don't do that," he warned. He began to acknowledge that fact that she wasn't listening to him. By the time she had reached the last bandage, he walked up and took her wrist away from her head. "I said, don't do that." He was too late as the bandages fell from her head to the wood beneath their feet. Sakura looked back to the water, gasping as she did so. She lifted her shaking handthe one free of Saitou's gripand reached toward the hideous gash along her temple. Before Sakura could reach it, Saitou had taken her other hand and turned her to face him. From being on the railing, she was only below his chin. He simply glared into her dull eyes as he turned her head away to look at the injury. It was definitely bad, considering it could open back up at any moment. "I told you not to do that," he growled. "How did you get these injuries?" Saitou asked. Kenshin had told him about the attackers, but he wanted to hear it from her own mouth.

"My father." Sakura stated simply, like it was normal. Saitou's features didn't change as he examined her arms and legs. They were all covered with deep and large bruises. Some parts even had scars that were still healing.

"What about those who attacked you?" Saitou asked.

"They only slapped me once. Everything else is from my good-for-nothing father," Sakura growled quietly. Saitou could see her fist clenching. "The lousy bastard!" she cried. Tears began to flow down her face. Saitou did not see how this young girl could produce so much anger.

"What happened?" Saitou could see the look of surprise on her face. "Believe it or not I am a police officer and this is something you should have reported already," he said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly. This time, it was Sakura's turn to smirk. She even began to laugh a bit, confusing the hell out of Saitou. "And what may I ask is so amusing?"

"Well I find that kind of impossible! Seeing as how I'm not from this country, let alone this time period!" she stated in between laughs.

Saitou cocked an eyebrow in confusion at her sarcastic laughter. He yanked her closer to him, glaring into her eyes. "I don't like being lied to," he growled intensely. She glared back into his own eyes and yanked her hands out of his.

"Why would I lie? I told you that you probably wouldn't believe me anyway. Whether you do or not is your problem not mine." Sakura said ferociously. She began to descend from the railing when Saitou pushed up against her, placing both arms on each side of her.

"I'm not one to ask twice. Now this time, chose your words carefully." Saitou glared daggers into her eyes. Sakura was tired of being pushed around, tired of being helpless. She'd be damned if he would do what her father did to her. Sakura lifted her eyes straight into his, creating daggers of her own to jab into him. "She's very defiant," Saitou concluded.

"I come from America. I found your name in a History book we were reading in school. That same night my father came and" Sakura turned her head away. Her eyes were hidden by the bangs hanging over them. All Saitou could see were the tears running down her face. He lifted his hand and cupped her chin ever so gently. Saitou turned her tear-soaked face to meet his own. He took out a handkerchief and began to wipe her face himself. Once he put it away, Sakura tried to regain some composure. She put her hair behind her ear, and looked straight up into his eyes. "My father came into my room and began to beat me. The gash on my head was from his glass beer bottle. It was then that I decided that I couldn't take it anymore. I wouldn't take it anymore. So I just ran out of the house, and down the street. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't really care. As I was running, I came to a park near my house, and I collapsed underneath a tree. A stroke of lightning hit one of the branches and came down at me. Then I woke up here, and that's all I can remember. So now I told you my story and how I knew your name. You might as well know that I also know your alias, Fujita Goro." Sakura could see the blank expression on Saitou's face.

"Do you have any proof of what you speak of?" Saitou asked. Sakura thought for a moment. She remembered that she had a picture of her and Allison on a field trip in the pocket of her pants.

"Back at the dojo, I have something that I can show you. That is, if you'll let me down and get it," Sakura said. Saitou nodded and backed away from her, allowing her to jump down from the railing onto the wooden panels. Sakura's strength had returned slowly during their little 'chat' on the bridge. She waited for Saitou to lead them both back to the dojo, when she noticed him simply standing there. "Are you coming?" Sakura asked.

Saitou merely glared back at her and began to walk past her to the dojo. Once they got there, he watched her go into her room, looking for this 'photo' she spoke of. Sakura came back out, wearing the clothes from yesterday, and an object in her hands. "What are you wearing?" Saitou asked as if he were disgusted. Sakura looked at her figure, not seeing what was wrong. "You look like a man," he stated.

"You wanna look at this thing or not?" Sakura asked angrily. Saitou glowered at her, thinking of the last time anyone had spoken to him like that. He then remembered that it was never. Saitou stalked up the wooden steps, and straight over her figure. He snatched the picture from her hands and began to examine it. Sakura noticed the confusion on his face. "That's me and my friend, Allison. We were on a field trip a couple of weeks ago at a museum. If you look on the back, it says the year it was taken," she said.

Saitou turned it over to see that it read, May 1, 2004. He kept his eyes from widening in surprise as he turned his gaze back to her. "Let's say I were to believe you, how did you get here, and how are you getting back?" he asked her.

Sakura thought about it for a minute. "The answer to both questions is; I have absolutely no idea." Saitou glared at her with an even greater ferocity as he grabbed her wrist again. "I really don't know. Now I would appreciate it if you would quit making a habit of grabbing me like that!" Sakura growled, and yanked her hand out of his. She snatched her picture back and went back into her room.

"This girl is really pushing it," Saitou thought. He would never allow anyone to speak to him like that, and live. Saitou walked in after her and watched as she simply sat down on her futon, with her legs clutched to her chest. Her eyes gazed up at him, with her brow raised.

"Can I help you with something?" Sakura asked irritably. Saitou's eyes widened just barely at her disrespect. As soon as he took a step forward, Sakura jumped up right into his face. "Okay, let's get one thing out in the open right here, right now!" Sakura paused to take a breath and continued. "I know you're a police officer, I know you don't like me. Hell, I don't think you like anybody! But you try being stuck in a completely different world, completely different time period, with a stalker guy that won't leave you alone! How about having a damn drunk for a no-good father, who decides that you're his bitch and beats you every night. Then every morning you're barely able to move and you have to make sure you cover up your bruises so your friends don't worry and get involved, ending up hurt! Maybe when you do that, then you'll have the right to yell at me or treat me like dirt!" Sakura boomed. Saitou stared at her blankly for a moment.

"Are you finished?" he asked her.

"Yes," Sakura replied, as she took deep breaths.

"Good. Now that you've finished your pitiful rambling, I can get you into town to find you suitable attire," Saitou said and began to take his leave.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Are you as dense as you are childish? Let's go," he stated and left. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and followed him out the tall gates into town.

A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews. I hope you like this chapter. I don't own any of the RK characters. Oh the humanity:)


	7. Adjusting

Chapter 7: Adjusting

Sakura looked around to find unwelcome and unwanted stares from countless people. Of course when she looked around at all the women, she realized why she seemed so out of place. "Wow. They're so beautiful in those kimonos. No wonder Saitou said I looked like a boy," Sakura thought. She continued to follow Saitou through the town right into a kimono shop. Sakura couldn't even understand what Saitou and the shop owner were discussing, until they took her by the hands and led her to a changing room. Sakura needed a lot of help to actually put it on, and had no idea what she looked like when she was finished. When she stepped out of the changing area, she walked out to where Saitou was standing. Once again with a cigarette sticking out of his mouth. "So, how do I look?" Sakura asked him.

"Look for yourself," Saitou replied as he pointed to the right. Sakura looked over to see a full-length mirror. She took a deep breath and slowly walked over to it. Sakura had closed her eyes, stepped before the mirror, and opened them. She gasped at her reflection.

"Is–is that me?" Sakura asked out loud.

"No." Saitou replied sarcastically. Sakura didn't even bother to think of his response, and continued to look in the mirror. There she stood in a beautiful dark-blue kimono with white cherry blossoms on it. Her hair was on top of her head in a bun, while her bangs outlined her face.

"I can't believe that's me," Sakura gasped.

"If I can believe it, I'm sure you can," Saitou smirked and walked up to her. "Here," he said holding out his hand. Sakura looked and gasped even more.

"It's beautiful" she said. Saitou was holding a jade clip with a white tiger lily shape on it, and put it in her hair. "I don't know what to say. Thank you, S–Fujita." Sakura turned with an actual smile on her face, but with tears in her eyes.

"Don't make a scene of it," Saitou told her and turned toward the owner. "I'll take seven more kimonos in the same size, but different colors." he told him. Sakura turned in shock and gasped again. "Yes, I am buying you kimonos. I can't have you walking around wearing that one all the time."

Sakura was too speechless to say anything and simply nodded gratefully. Saitou told the owner to have them delivered at the dojo later that afternoon. "Do you suppose we could get something to eat? I'm still a little hungry from breakfast." Saitou looked down at her quizzically. "Please?" she pleaded. The pure innocence that Saitou saw in her before had returned. He simply nodded and led her to a restaurant nearby. Sakura was still getting used to walking in a kimono. Saitou was surprised as to how quickly she was adjusting, and how graceful she could pass herself off as. They both walked into the restaurant and were seated quickly. Saitou ordered soba while Sakura asked for the same. In the middle of the silent meal, Sakura put down her chopsticks and held her head.

"What is it?" Saitou asked, noticing the tired look on her face.

"I don't know I–I just feel dizzy all of a sudden. I'll be fine after a second or so," Sakura replied. Saitou removed one of his gloves and reached across the table to feel her forehead.

"You have a fever. We should get you back," he said and stood up.

"I'll be fine, really. I just need to wait it out, it doesn't usually last long anyway," she told him.

"This happens often?" Saitou asked.

"Well–I-" Sakura started, only to have Saitou gently grasp her arm and lift her to her feet. "I'm sorry for being so much trouble for you," Sakura whispered as they walked out of the restaurant. Saitou didn't even look at her in response and simply kept walking.

Out of the corner of his eye, Saitou noticed that Sakura had a little bit of trouble walking straight. He caught her arm and wrapped it around his own. "Lean on me," he told her. Sakura looked up at him in surprise. "I'd rather not have people thinking I'm escorting a drunk home." Sakura glared at him, but laid her tired head on his arm. As they continued to walk, Sakura's vision continued to get slightly blurry. Saitou noticed that even with his body to keep her balanced, she was still stumbling. To make matters worse, he felt a few raindrops fall on his face. "Terrific," he thought sarcastically and looked down at Sakura. Her eyes were closed, as if she were sleeping. Saitou watched as a raindrop fell onto her cheek, and caused her eyes to open.

"Huh? Where are we?" she moaned, rubbing her eyes open. Just then it began to pour down rain on the village.

"Come on!" Saitou scooped Sakura up into his arms and ran for cover. He found a large tree, just big enough for them to shelter under. Saitou set Sakura on her own feet once they were safely protected from the rain. "We'll have to wait the rain out before we can continue back to the dojo," Saitou explained.

"I see. Alright then," Sakura replied and just leaned against the tree as she watched the rain.

A/N: I don't even know if anyone is reading this right now, lol. But if you are I'd really appreciate some reviews. Not FLAMES, reviews, lol. I don't know if anyone is even anxious to read more of this story, I just hate to see one go unfinished. If you like this story, check out my other RK story, _How It Came To Be._ Thank you:)


End file.
